Respuesta
by Giselle Valle
Summary: un día común y corriente sus compañeros le hacen a Mikorin una pregunta Que, si ¿Tú y Kashima están de novios?- esta pregunta lo hizo reflexionar... ¿cual sera su respuesta?


Era temprano en la mañana y como hace mucho tiempo no hacia hablaba con mis amigos de la clase.

 _-Oye Mikoshiba, esa chica Sakura Chiyo de la clase 2, ¿Está saliendo con tu amigo el alto verdad?-_ Me pregunto uno de los chicos.

 _-Algo así-_ Bueno ellos son especiales y no se han dado cuentos que son casi como un matrimonio.

 _-Y la chica grosera de pechos grandes ¿Es la novia del chico del equipo de baloncesto verdad? –_ Pregunto otro

 _-No estoy seguro-_ Esta vez lo dije enserio, no sé que tienen esos 2 realmente.

 _-Y el príncipe del club de teatro ¿Es una chica verdad?-_ Esa pregunta me dio mucha gracia pero evite reírme para contestar.

 _-Sí lo es-_

 _-Es que los tres tenemos una pregunta sería que hacerte-_ Me dijo el tercero.

 _-¿Qué sucede?-_ respondí con algo de preocupación.

 _-Tú y esa chica son pareja-_ Pregunto.

 _-Eh-_ Fue el único sonido que salió de mi boca junto a una cara confusa.

 _-Que, si ¿Tú y Kashima están de novios?-_ Dijo antes de que se formara un pequeño silencio.

Esa pregunta me había tomado totalmente desprevenido, por lo que me tome mi tiempo en responder.

 _-No-_ Esa era la respuesta más clara que pude dar.

 _-Ya, pero ¿Se gustan?-_ Pregunto el primer chico.

-¿ _Por qué la pregunta tan repentina?-_ Fue mi respuesta.

 _\- Bueno Mikoshiba, Tú y ella son demasiado cercanos, comen juntos, y se la pasan pegados casi todo el día, es decir incluso hay rumores de que ambos duermen en la casa del otro en la misma habitación con el permiso de sus padres-_ Dijo el tercero.

 _-¿Eso es enserio Mikoshiba?-_ Pregunto el primero.

 _-Es cierto-_ No podía mentir, eso era cierto pero…

En ese momento el segundo hablo me tomo del hombro y me pregunto

 _-Mikoshiba, se sincero contigo mismo, ¿Están saliendo? O por lo menos ¿Se gustan?-_

Y ahí fue cuando me hundí en mis pensamientos.

Bueno, que es lo que hay entre Kashima y yo… eso en mi mente está claro, pero como explicarlo con palabras, después de todo nunca antes había intentado definir lo nuestro.

Desde que nos conocimos ella y yo, supimos que necesitábamos el uno del otro, nos complementábamos perfectamente incluso en algún momento entre su depresión tras el rechazo de parte de Hori sempai y mi tontería diaria intentamos ser novios.

Claro eso no iba con nosotros y lo dejamos después de un par de horas.

Yo no siento celos de tu cercanía a otras personas ni siquiera la cercanía de Hori-sempai.

Y tú nunca te has quejado o mostrado molestia alguna cuando te hablo de las chicas de mis juegos.

Lo nuestro es tan fuerte que es normal que las personas no lo entiendan.

A nuestros padres no les interesa, para ellos seguíamos siendo unos mocosos así que no encuentran ningún problema con nuestra cercanía.

Y cuando nos quedábamos a dormir a la casa de el otro ambos dormíamos incluso en la misma cama, pero no había deseo o morbosidad, solo cariño puro y totalmente sincero.

Lo nuestro era una relación tan compleja, tanto que trascendía una amistad, un noviazgo, incluso al mismo amor, el amor era algo que estaría totalmente de más entre nosotros, solo éramos, Kashima y Mikoshiba, Yuu y Mikoto, tú y yo.

Pero no podía decirles eso, ellos no lo comprenderían, no podrían.

 _-Oye viejo ¿no nos vas a responder?-_ pregunto el primero.

Me había quedado callado perdido en mi mente mucho tiempo, debía responder.

 _-somos… -_

En ese momento llego Kashima.

 _-Mikoshiba, Hori sempai quiere más a Nozaki-_ Grito y me abrazo.

 _-Eh, ¿Por qué dices eso?-_ pregunte.

-Él me lo dijo y quieres saber lo peor de todo.-

 _-¿Qué?-_ Pregunte algo asustado por la posible respuesta-

 _-Chiyo me abrazo intentando consolarme y me dijo que no me preocupe, que ella también lo prefiere-_

-…-

 _-Vamos Mikoshiba, ayúdame a robarle a Hori sempai de las manos a Nozaki-_

De la nada me llevo corriendo hacia ellos, y todos, Hori, Chiyo, Kashima y yo comenzamos con una discusión estúpida, a la que sin saber por qué se unieron Seo y Wakamatsu, y el tonto de Nozaki en lugar de calmarlos solo escribía en un cuaderno, probablemente ideas para su manga basadas en la pelea.

Después de todo no les di mi respuesta a los muchachos… ¿qué es lo que hay entre Kashima y yo? En este momento vino a mi mente una idea sobre la respuesta más precisa que puedo encontrar, somos almas gemelas, quien sabe tal vez en otra vidas fuimos hermanos mellizos de la misma matriz, con una conexión tan fuerte que incluso en esta vida nos volvimos a encontrar, que tontería, pero supongo que si vuelven a preguntar diré que somos como hermanos, si, con esa respuesta basta.

* * *

 _ **-**_ _ **Rincón de la autora -**_

 _ **Hola amigos, no sé cómo explicar esto XD, es solo algo que cruzo por mi mente y escribí solo para sacarlo de ella y al final me gusto tanto como quedo que tuve que subirlo.**_

 _ **Y se preguntaran, ¿No habrá**_ **EXTRA** _ **? Y mi respuesta es:**_ **NO** _ **XD no todo puede tener extra… además el EXTRA solo podía ser sobre como les respondía a los amigos o un mata ¨romase¨ de el repudiándola por alguna tontería de ella, así que lo deje así.**_

 _ **Y me dirán… no nos interesa, ni siquiera notamos los extras o, yo solo abrí esto mientras esperaba que se cargue la pagina del porno, pero me da igual, yo soy feliz diciendo mis tonterías al final…**_

 _ **Que más podría decirles… (SPAM MOMENT) si les gusta haikyuu vean mis fics en una cuenta que tengo en conjunto con mi Prima (TaraKinomiya te mando saludos :D) la pagina se llama**_ **¨Himitzu no hanazono¨**

 **Adiós, gracias por leer, por favor comenten… su comentarios me hacen feliz y hace bien a sus almas :D**

 **Bye bye.**


End file.
